Overseer (Jokester123)
The Overseer is a rather enormous Forerunner Artificial Intelligence compared to the others seen by ONI. This AI was not created by the Forerunners, it was actually created by 3087 Transcending Storm about a millennia or so after the first activation of the Halo Array. 3087 Transcending Storm, or Storm for short, was very different AI from all the others. Storm had somehow managed to break free of his limitations and this had made him very loyal but unfocused of his duties. So to help Storm stay focused, the Overseer was created. His personality is unknown but it can be specualted that he thinks he is his own maker. The First Flood Outbreak One day, an asteroid landed on Halo with enough force to break a hole in one of the containment centers. Storm had created a Sentinel Wall to quarrentine the Flood outbreak. Sometime had passed after the accident before the Overseer went inside the quarrentine zone to examine the outbreak scale. As he reached deeper into the quarrentine zone, he located a Flood Gravemind. The thing was just a huge blob of slim and tentacles. It reached its tentacles out to attack the Overseer. The Overseer put up a good fight to repel the beast but it wasn't enough. The Gravemind had sudductive techniques. It took the Overseer in its grip and then, it out smarted the AI. The Overseer was then forced into rampancy. During his rampant state, the Overseer shut down the Sentinel Wall. He was aiding the Flood. It was blasphemy against the Mantle. Unfortunately, his efforts were not effective. The Flood were destroyed by the overwhelming force of Sentinels gathered and the Overseer was defeated by Storm and shut down. For the next 80,000 years, the Overseer was in a permanate state of hibernation patiently waiting underneath the mausoleum for some fool to come and awaken him again. Battle of Installation 01 After patiently waiting, the Overseer was awakened by a foolish herd of Jiralhanae. Voadun had been responsible for this catastrophy. The Overseer began his long awaited revenge. He first dismantled himself from the ceiling and killed Voadun and his Jiralhanae Stalkers. Then, he teleported to Installation 01's control room. There, he hacked the system. With this done, he had control of almost everything on Halo. He was first amazed to see the fabled Reclaimers had existed and they were at war with the Jiralhanae. The Overseer opened up all the containment centers on Halo, thus unleashing the Flood on an enormous scale. After th Flood had been released onto the surface of Halo, the Overseer cut off all Communication going in, out, and throughout Halo. The Comms were blocked purposely so the Reclaimers couldn't contact their buddies in space. Just as things got good, another battalion of warships entered the fight. These warships belonged to another faction of species called the Sangheili. The Sangheili would only add more fire to the flame. As the Overseer watched everything go down on Halo, the Sangheili began to burn the surface of Halo with their big energy projector weapons. This was doing great damage to the Flood that were still trapt on Halo. The Overseer sought to destroy the warships. He activate Halo's defense system and aimed the bombardment on all the Sangheili, Jiralhanae, and Reclaimer warships. Some of the Reclaimer warships fled behind the moon and a few Jiralhanae warships fled to some other location. Afterward, the Reclaimer warships came out but, the Overseer no longer targeted them. He had kept an eye on some of the Reclaimers still cowering the ring. One of the Reclaimers were still trying to contact his friends. The Overseer lifted the Comms so he could contact his friends. If any Reclaimers were dumb enough to run into a herd of Flood, they would be killed for sure so why not set a trap. He had watched the progress of the foolish Reclaimers that went in to save their friend. Surprisingly, the Reclaimers had succeeded and they all made it out alive. This angered the Overseer. Suddenly, four small radiation flares appeared in front of him, someone was trying to teleport into the control room. It was Storm. He and his pet Reclaimers had the Index and they wanted to activate Halo. This was unacceptable. The Overseer let out a discharge that temporarily phased Storm and it knocked down the Reclaimers. The Overseer then called down Sentinels to help destroy the Reclaimers. The Reclaimers had little power to defend themselves. It was only when Storm awoke that they had a fighting chance. The Overseer had been too fixed on killing the Reclaimers that he ignored Storm. Storm sent out a more directed discharge that left the Overseer weakened. This ultimately became the death of him. Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Characters Category:Post War Saga